


EASE

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Ease- Troye Sivan, Living Hale Family, Lonliness, M/M, Songfic, Trigger Warning: Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't so dysfunctional any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EASE

_I’m down to my skin and bones, my mom she can’t put down the phone. Asking me how I’m doing all alone._

Derek was lying in his hotel bed.

He was doing a mural all the way in New York, far away from Stiles, far away from everyone.

He was talking to his mother on the phone, and she was asking him a million questions.

“Have you talked to him? Are you eating well? Are you-“

“Mom. I’m okay. I promise. I’ll be alright on my own this week.”

“Derek-“

“I love you, Mom. I’ve gotta go, I have a meeting with the owner of the building. I’ll talk to you later.”

 _But the truth is the stars are falling ma, and the wolves are out calling, ma. And my home has never felt so far_.

Derek was lying in the bed again.

He was staring at the ceiling, stressed out beyond compare.

He could feel the world crumbling away from him.

He just wanted to go home- but California’s a long way from New York.

A very long way.

_Take me back to the basics and that simple life. Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease._

Derek was on the phone with Stiles.

“I love you, Der. No matter how much of a sourwolf you can be, I love you, alright?”

“I know. You told me a million times before I left.”

“I meant it. Listen, my dad’s calling me downstairs. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, Stiles. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The other line hung up.

_I’m down to my skin and bones, my baby listens to me on the phone. I’m afraid of the life I’ve made._

“Stiles? I don’t feel good about this week.”

“Derek, I can fly in if I need-“

“Don’t.”

“Derek,”

“Please don’t”

“Fine.”

“I’ll see you when I come home.” 


End file.
